bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie/Character Commentary
Larry and Mr. Lunt do a commentary when they're doing The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything. Transcript Larry: (singing) Start at the very beginning It's a great place to start. Lunt: So this seems like a good place to start, eh? Larry: This would be the beginning. Lunt: The beginning of what? Larry: (simultaneously) ''The beginning of the movie! Lunt: The beginning of a beautiful friendship. Oh right. Larry: Here we go, this is Larry the Cucumber! Lunt: And this is Mr. Lunt. Larry: On our second feature film that we produced. Lunt: Yes, we co-produced. Larry: Yeah, along with Jerry Bruckheimer. Lunt: He helped out a little bit, but we had to fire him halfway through the film because he was a little demanding. Larry: He wanted to do things with torpedoes. There was no torpedoes in the pirate days. Lunt: Yeah, and Michael Bay. Larry: Oh look, here I am! Lunt: Why aren't I in that logo? Larry: Well, you know... I don't know. Talk to Bob about it. Lunt: Yeah, I will. I'll bring that up but good. So this is our second movie that we produced. What's your name? Larry: Larry the Cucumber. Lunt: And me, Mr. Lunt. The first one, you know, that said "Universal" on the front, because we did it with Universal this time. Larry: Yeah. Lunt: I don't remember why. Larry: It was kind of hard to get these guys to learn how to swordfight, 'cause, you know, a lot of extras these days, they don't really take fencing. Lunt: You know, back in the glory days of stage entertainment, everyone, they knew how to do three things. They knew how to sing, they knew how to dance, and they knew swordplay. Larry: That's right. Lunt: But kids... kids today, they don't know swordplay like they used to. ''(cuts to Robert stopping Alexander) Do we get breaks while we're doing the commentary? You know, the last commentary, Larry the Cucumber had to go to the bathroom right in the middle of it, and it pretty much ruined the whole thing. Larry: Rub it in, rub it in! Lunt: Yeah. So the good news is, he went to the bathroom before the commentary this time. So I think we're in good shape. Larry: Yeah, hope so. Lunt: Hey, that guy! That crazy guy in the mecho suit... Larry: That's right. Lunt: Yeah, well, he was like, from a Japanese movie, right? Larry: Yeah, I think he was from, I don't know, one of the Miyazaki films? Lunt: Probably so. Larry: Yeah. Lunt: Because, of course, American films cannot have that kind of technology. We're not that advanced, so we have to borrow it from the world of anime. Larry: Yeah. So it was pretty fun getting this guy to get the suit to work. Remember that? Lunt: No. Larry: Remember Robert trying to get the suit to work for the first time? Lunt: I was in the bathroom that day. Larry: Yeah. Lunt: I had some bad fish. (cuts to Eloise and Willory leaving their hideout) Hey, you know who else is watching the show with us? Larry: Who's that? Lunt: Archibald is here. Larry: Oh, yeah! Willory himself! Archibald: Yes, hello! Larry: Hey Willory, how's it going? Archibald: Very fine, thank you. I'm Archibald Asparagus. I play the role of Willory, which was key. But you know, I'm just seeing the film for the first time and I'm realizing something. Larry: That you're strikingly handsome? Archibald: I've known that all along, my boy. Larry: Oh, well... Archibald: We hold these truths to be self-evident. Larry: So... Archibald: No, what I'm noticing is that this is not the documentary I thought we were making. Larry: Oh, you thought this was a documentary? Archibald: On 18th-century whaling. Larry: No, it's 17th-century pirating. Archibald: Yes. Well, obviously, I was a bit deceived. Larry: Yeah. Archibald: You will be hearing from my agent. Larry: You did know that you were a butler, right? Archibald: In real life, or in the film? Larry: In the film. Archibald: Sometimes I have a hard time distinguishing between reality and, whatever this is. Swordplay. (cuts to when the trio are auditioning) Larry: So uhm, remember this scene? Remember doing the audition? Lunt: Yup. You remember they had to built that big fake boat in float it in that little pool of water? Larry: Yup. Lunt: Remember how dirty that water got? Larry: Ooh, let's not talk about that. Lunt: By the end of the movie, I mean, it was like vegetable soup. Larry: It was a little slimy. Lunt: It was like alphabet soup- Larry: Yeah. Lunt: You can spell things out of the flotsam and jetsam. Larry: Yeah. They should have stocked it with, like, koi or something to kind of work out the biology in that pond. Lunt: I don't think a vegetable has ever said "flotsam and jetsam" before. Larry: Really? Lunt: I think I just broke new ground. Larry: You poor, unfortunate soul. Lunt: Was that inflatable? Larry: Nope, that's another one of those things... I think we got that at the same store where we got the Labor Saving Device. Lunt: It came from Japan? Was it RadioShack? Larry: Radioshack! Lunt: They couldn't even fit that thing in a RadioShack, 'cause RadioShacks are like, the size of a trailer. Larry: Well, it came unassembled in those little, uhh, cardboard-backed plastic laminate packages. Lunt: Oh really? And then it had to be inflated. Larry: Yeah, once we got it all together- Lunt Which brings me back to my original question; was that thing inflatable? Larry: Uh, yes. Lunt: Okay! Larry: Yes. Lunt: Good! I'm glad we established that. You know, we could make a version of that sea monster for kids' birthday parties, and they could bounce on it. (cuts to Sedgewick pulling the cannon cord) Larry: So did you really think that was a big ring, just like at the gas station. Lunt: I'm just reading my lines, man, and I don't even memorize them. I just... There's a guy who holds up a cue card, and I just read it. And I try not to think about what I'm reading because it distracts me from an otherwise good day I'm having. Larry: Remember that one place we worked in production where the bathroom ring was actually on an old one-inch reel? Lunt: Yeah, that was huge. Larry: Yeah. Those are really hard to lose. Lunt: I tried to put it in my pocket once. Man, I lost the whole side of my pants. Larry: Uh-uh. (cuts to the end of Yo Ho Hero) Oh, check out that shot right there. Isn't that a nice shot? Lunt: That's gorgeous! How did we get that shot? On a helicopter? Larry: Uh, helicopter. Helicopter, yeah. Lunt: Who was driving the helicopter? Larry: Uh, the Peach. Fun Facts Explanations *Anime is a form of animation done in Japan. *Koi is a type of domesticated fish. People often used them as decoration, but they are used to help out with the biology of ponds from getting contaminated. *Flotsam is floating wreckage of a ship or cargo, while jetsam is part of a ship equipment that is washed ashore. They're also the names of Ursula's eels from Disney's "The Little Mermaid", which Larry quoted "Poor unfortunate soul". Trivia *This is the last character commentary for VeggieTales to date. Real-World References *Larry mentions that Robert's suit was from one of the Miyazaki films. He was referring to Hayao Miyazaki, a famous Japanese animator who did various films over the years. *RadioShack is an American electric retailer. Category:Commentaries Category:Transcripts Category:Research Category:Unfinished transcripts